


A Warm and Comfy Connor

by HimeBee



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dogs, F/M, Fluff, Movie Night, Rated M for language, Romance, Swearing, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeBee/pseuds/HimeBee
Summary: Who the hell is knocking at your door at this time of the night?! It better be for a damn good reason.





	A Warm and Comfy Connor

**Author's Note:**

> This is legit based on a dream I had, and it was just too cute _not_ to write it! I'm so so sorry xD

* * *

 

 

It was getting fairly late, which didn't bother you much. Friday nights were designated as movie nights for you, your pit bull, Bella, and whomever else wanted to join. You would make a bunch of snacks and binge ancient movies from the 90’s (most were recommended by Hank of course). It was going on one in the morning, so you decided to call it quits for tonight. Bella had fallen asleep on the recliner next to you and you were dozing off as well.

 

“Let's go to bed, Bella. No use in sleeping on the couch when we have beds.” You were reluctant to wake her up, but you knew she would be scratching and whining at your closed door later in the night if you didn't wake her now.

She yawned and stretched her limbs before climbing off the couch, slowly making her way to your bedroom. You smiled sleepily because it wasn't that she was old, she was just chubby and lethargic; especially after being woken up from a good nap. You could relate, honestly.

You take a few moments to strip down, tossing your used clothes into a dirty clothes basket before changing into your pajamas which consisted of: a long, thin T-shirt and panties. Bella was already at the foot of your bed when you finished getting changed, so you decided to join her. You adjusted to her warmth seeping into your comforter, tickling your toes and making you yawn.

A deep slumber had almost claimed you, when a loud banging echoed throughout your apartment. You could tell it was coming from the front door and so could Bella, considering she had perked up immediately, barking and howling whilst sprinting to the door. It usually served as a warning to whomever was outside that you did in fact have a dog.

Bella made it to the door before you, naturally. You were still trying to wake yourself up from the less than optimal amount of shuteye you had gotten, rubbing the sleep out of your eyes and cursing whoever the fuck was banging on your front door at _1 AM_ like they were the fucking police.

 

“This better be damn good.” You muttered as you shooed Bella away from the door with your foot, knowing she would jump on whomever it was to examine them with enthusiastic licks and sniffs.

After having a look through the peephole, you realized who it was that had been knocking. Connor was standing outside your door, completely drenched from the heavy rain, looking like a lost puppy. Wait, was he shivering? Do androids even _get_ cold?

You immediately undid the lock and deadbolt to allow the sopping wet android into your home. He smiled, albeit lopsided, at you and your dog.

“G-good eve-ning, D-Detective [Your Last Name].” His speech was slightly broken by stuttering, a result of chattering teeth. _‘How human…’_ you thought.

“W-wha, Connor? What the hell are you doing at this time of night, you're freezing cold!” Not bothering to wait for his response, you pull the wet android inside your home by his forearm, shutting the door behind you with your foot.

Bella was sniffing him, but not overbearingly so. She had met Connor before and remembered his unique smell of thirium, sandalwood and fresh laundry. Connor scratched behind her ears as you fumbled around your house looking for warm, dry clothes for him to wear.

 

“You're lucky I still have the clothes you left over here the last time you stayed the night. Go get undressed, I'll put your clothes in the dryer when you're ready.” He nodded, shuffling awkwardly to your bathroom with a faint _’sloshing’_ sound.

“The dry clothes are on the counter in my bathroom. You can just put your soiled clothes outside when you're done dressing.”

“Thank you, Detective [Your Last Name].” You laughed dryly through your nose.

“I thought we were on a first name basis by now, Connor. You've stayed the night at my house, like, three times now? Which by the way is fine, just as long as you don't come knocking at my door at such an unreasonable hour.” A few seconds passed before he spoke again, the sound of shuffling resuming as well.

“My apologies. I presumed you would still be awake considering tonight is your movie night, correct? I wished to accompany Bella and you tonight, but I got caught up at work and didn't realize the time...” You could literally hear the pout in his voice, he sounded so disappointed that he had missed out.

“Don't beat yourself up about it, sweetheart. We could watch a movie before bed if you want.” Connor poked his head out of the bathroom, fully dressed in a DPD hoodie and navy blue basketball shorts. It took _so_ much willpower not to let your eyes wander downward…

“I would like that, yes.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The movie had only been on for twenty minutes and you were already dozing off again. Bella was snoring loudly on the recliner next to Connor and you, both situated on the loveseat. He seemed quite interested in the movie, so you tried your damnedest to stay awake throughout the entire thing.

“Are you sleepy, [Your Name]?” You really wanted to be snarky about it, but you decided nodding would suffice, humming in affirmation.

“You can use my shoulder for a pillow, i-if you want to... I know I'm not the most comfortable thing to lay your head on--” Connor’s words died in his throat as you shushed him with a single finger pressed against his lips. They were much softer than they looked, surprisingly enough…

“Thank you, Connor.” Yawning quietly, you take him up on his offer and rest your head against his shoulder, absentmindedly grasping his forearm to bring his body closer to yours.

“You're welcome, Detective.” He brushed a loose strand of hair behind your ear and smiled.

Who knew that androids could be so damn warm and comfy?

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback, comments and kudos are, as always, much appreciated!  
> ♡(●´ω｀●)
> 
> My Tumblr: ryujin-hime
> 
> (Fun Fact: I had a pit bull named Bella! She lives with my brother now tho)


End file.
